The present invention is directed to a method of forming photoresist patterns having micron and submicron dimensions. These photoresists find use in fabrication of complex structures such as those in electronic devices and magnetic thin film heads. The present invention also is directed to unique photoresist compositions that are capable of being used in the present method. The present invention also describes various organometallic reagents that are useful in the present method.